La hija del rey ASOIAF
by YgritteSnow22
Summary: Georgia Baratheon una chica criada entre ciervos, la mayoría del tiempo se la pasaba con sus tíos stannis o renly, aun que eso no quería decir que no pasara tiempo con su padre. De parte de su querida madre (notese el sarcasmo) los únicos que trataban mas con ella eran su abuelo y su tío tyrion, ambos le enseñaban los valores de la casa Lannister. Tirwin siempre discutía con Cersei
1. Capitulo 1

La joven fue despertada por los primeros rayos de sol que entraban por el balcón de su habitación, maldijo a lo bajo por olvidarse de cerrar esas malditas puertas.

Se levanto de la cama de forma perezosa acercándose a su armario viendo cual vestido le habían preparado para ese día, era uno de sus favoritos regalo de la mano del rey el cual llevaba los colores de la casa Arryn y pequeños pájaros dibujados en este. Cuando estaba apunto de comenzar a vestirse golpearon a la puerta era su pequeña hermana, lo supo de inmediato ya que la pequeña no espero a que la mayor le dejara pasar. Myrcella corrió a los brazos de su hermana la cual la cargo en estos.

Georgia: hermana - dijo en un tono alegre dejando a la pequeña en el suelo- quieres que termine de vestirme y me ayudas a peinarme - dijo acariciando la mejilla de la menor de forma dulce -

Myrcella: claro! - exclamó la menor alegre- padre me a pedido que vayas con el cuando termines de vestirte dice que quiere hablarte de algo muy importante - pronuncio recordando las palabras que su padre le dijo al ver como la pequeña salía corriendo dirección al cuarto de la mayor -

Esta asintió con la cabeza comenzando a vestirse para que despues su hermana la "ayudara" con el peinado. Cuando ambas terminaron Georgia salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la sala del trono donde se encontraba su padre, cuando este la vio llegar con ese vestido se entristeció ya que le tenia que dar malas noticias sobre Jon Arryn. Robert soltó un suspiro lento y pesado pensando en que forma le diría las cosas a su hija y de forma delicada, Georgia miro extrañada a su padre ya que este solía saludarla de forma alegre y cariñosa cosa que en ese momento no había hecho.

Georgia: padre sucede algo? - pregunto la joven acercándose al trono de hierro hasta quedar a centímetros de este quedando enfrente de su padre -

Robert: - suspiro levemente antes de levantarse del trono - sera mejor que me acompañes - murmuro comenzando a caminar con dificultad por su peso.

Cuando llego a la puerta se paro esperando a que su hija se pusiera a su lado, Georgia camino hasta quedar a su lado para comenzar a caminar al lado de su padre siendo guiada por el, cuando llegaron enfrente de una puerta Robert golpeo la puerta para después anunciarse a si mismo y espero a que abrieran la puerta, detrás de la puerta apareció el maestre dejándolos pasar. Georgia entro a la habitacion y abrio sus ojos en estos se refelejaba sorpresa y tristeza mientras ahogaba un sollozo.

continuara...


	2. Capitulo 2

La joven seguía llorando al ver el cuerpo de Jon inerte, se notaba que respiraba porque su pecho subía y bajaba de una forma lenta y pausada, cualquiera que fuera la primera vez que lo veía pensaría que estaría durmiendo en un profundo sueño pero sabían que Jon no estaba descansando el hombre estaba al punto de llegar a su lecho de muerte.

Georgia se acerco a el agarrando la mano del hombre el cual la había visto crecer dejando pequeñas caricias en ella, la princesa miro a su padre de forma suplicante esperando que el le dijera un simple se pondrá bien pero al ver el rostro de su padre rápidamente entendió lo que pasaba.

El rostro de Robert estaba con una expresión de tristeza en sus ojos se notaban las lagrimas acumuladas en estos pero se obligaba a no llorar no quería poner mas triste a su hija y mucho menos llorar ante uno de sus súbditos debía aparentar ser el hombre que se convirtió en rey aun que de ese hombre solo quedaba aquel martillo con el que consiguió asesinar al príncipe Targaryen el cual nisiquiera recordaba donde estaría. Robert se acerco a su hija abrazándola a su pecho la joven comenzó a llorar un poco más fuerte en este agradeciendo mentalmente de que su padre aun se encontrara sobrio, aun que casi siempre lo estaba cuando quería pasar tiempo con su hija y aun que fuera un momento triste estaba con su hija.

Los dos salieron de la habitación ella no despegaba su mirada de Jon hasta que sintió un tirón leve en su brazo por parte de Robert.

Robert: deja de llorar, tu rostro pierda ese brillo de alegría cuando lo haces - dijo secando las lágrimas de su hija con un pequeño trozo de tela blanco -

Georgia asintió con la cabeza para despues hablar aun que en su garganta sentía un nudo que impedía que pudiera hablar con facilidad

Georgia: esta bien papa, vayamos a desayunar - dijo para despues mirar de nuevo hacia la habitación viendo como el maestre cerraba la puerta, los dos se dirigieron al gran comedor donde desayunarian encontrando ya a todos incluso a su tío Jaime el cual se acerco a su sobrina abrazándola intentando consolarla, cuando se separa se sentó junto a su hermano joffrey el cual la miro primero de forma divertida y arrogante como solía sonreír el a la gente, cuando sintió que su hermana no le respondió a tal sonrisa la miro preocupado llevando su mano a la de ella intentando consolarla de alguna manera, ella levanto la mirada al sentir la mano de su hermano había visto tal sonrisa pero no se sentía capaz de respóndele asi que cuando cogió su mano lo miro con una sonrisa entre tristeza y agradecimiento para despues ponerse ambos a desayunar con su familia.

Dias mas tarde

La morena se encontraba sentada en la terraza de su habitación con un libro en su mano regalo de su último día del nombre por su abuelo Tiwin la joven lo leía sin prestarle mucha atención a este ya que su mente se encontraba pensando en los recuerdos que vivió con Lord Arryn, pero un golpe en su puerta hizo que saliera de sus pensamientos dejando el libro cerrado ante la mesa de madera que estaba en su terraza, se levanto dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejar pasar a quien tocara la puerta pero la sirvienta se le adelanto entrando en la habitación, hizo una reverencia hacia la joven cierva en forma de saludo y disculpa por entrar sin avisar, para despues comenzar a hablar.

Sirvienta: el rey me mando a avisarla de que Lord Arryn a fallecido princesa - dijo con la cabeza baja mirando hacia el suelo en su voz se notaba tristeza, Georgia en shock miro incredula a la señora que había enfrente de ella para minutos despues comenzar a llorar.

Georgia: cierre las puertas de mi terraza y de las ventanas quiero estar sola - ordeno en un tono frío y triste tumbandose en la cama, la sirvienta rápidamente obedeció las ordenes de Georgia para cuando vio el libro en la mesa lo recogió dejándolo en la mesita de noche de la princesa para despues hacer lo que ordeno cerrando cualquier lugar por donde entrara luz cuando se dirigió a la puerta la voz llorona de Georgia la freno.

Georgia: solo quiero que vengan a avisarme de cuando tendrán el cuerpo de la mano del rey listo para que podamos verlo hasta entonces no quiero que nadie entre en mi habitación - ordeno esta vez en un tono mucho mas lleno de tristeza que frío para despues seguir llorando vete a saber cuantas horas.

Continuara...


	3. Capitulo 3

Horas después 

La sirvienta que horas antes había entrado en la habitación volvió a entrar seguida esta vez por Cersei. La reina miraba con lastima a su hija, era una mirada que solía tener hacia ella aparte de la de asco por no haber sido fruto del incesto de ella y Jaime, aun que esta vez era mas una mirada de lastima con tristeza al verla tan triste. Cersei odio esa sensación en ella pero Georgia era aparte de una Baratheon también era una Lannister y Cersei sentía que tenia que proteger a su pequeños leones y aun que fuera por una vez en su vida haría caso a los regaños de su padre.

La reina se acerco a su hija acaricio su pelo lentamente para después hablarle con cariño, algo que solo hacia con sus otros 3 hijos.

Cersei: levanta hija tiene que prepárate, tu padre quiere que lo acompañes a ver a Jon Arryn - dijo para luego ver como su hija se levantaba de la cama con lentitud mientras su madre limpiaba sus mejillas y la sirvienta preparaba el vestido que la joven se pondría.

La joven se vistió con ayuda de la sirvienta mientras Cersei la esperaba para peinarla, la reina le ordeno a la sirvienta que le trajera algo de comer para que Georgia recuperara las fuerzas, cuando la joven se sentó espero a que su madre comenzara a peinarla. Cersei comenzó a pasar el cepillo por el pelo de Georgia, cuando vio que el pelo de su hija estaba perfecto comenzo a peinarlo haciéndole un pequeño recogido, cuando termino la sirvienta entro dejando la comida en el tocador de la princesa, Cersei la obligo a que comenzara a comer lo que le habían preparado cuando termino se levanto del tocador salio junto a su madre para ambas dirigirse al salón del trono, cuando llegaron Robert se encontraba junto a la puerta para poder asi abrazar a su hija, el rey miro a Cersei agradeciendole lo que había hacho para despues los dos comenzar a caminar.

Un carruaje los esperaba cuando los dos llegaron un criado le abrió la puerta haciendo que la primera que entrara fuera Georgia para despues entrar Robert con ayuda del criado ya que por su peso tenia dificultad para entrar, cuando ya se encontraban ambos dentro y sentados el carruaje comenzó a moverse dirigiéndose al septo de baelor


End file.
